Jayce Jackson
Jayce Jackson is the son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase . When he was 5 years old, his father died as a result of a New Titan War causing his family to flee to Mount Olympias where his grandparents protected him and his mother for 3 years. Then the Oracles of Delphi declared Jayce to be a Messiah, the savior of the Gods who is destined to end the New Titan war. After adknowledging his birthright, Jayce was sent to Camp-Half Blood to prepare for the Oncoming war. Powers and Abilities As a grandson of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Jayce is an extremely powerful demigod, being considered to be the most powerful demigod in Camp Half-Blood. Apollo later states that, even compared to the rest of the Seven Heroes of Olympus, Jayce is the most powerful demigod he has ever met. Both through his grandfather's authority and his own inherent power, Jayce's abilities include: * Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Jayce gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. * Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within him, Jayce can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Jayce can control water to a very high degree, letting him control 10,000 gallons of water. Jayce can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Jayce can summon waves that can easily sink ships. His hydrokinesis abilities include: ** General Hydrokinesis: He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *** Water Solidification: Jayce can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. *** Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Jayce can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. ** Hydrogenesis: Jayce can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Jayce did this while at Mount Saint Helens, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption, which was powerful enough to cause half a million people to evacuate, and caused ash to fall as far as Lake Tahoe and Vancouver. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. ** Toxikinesis (limited): Jayce can control and manipulate poisons. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. The full extent of this power is unknown although he is able to control it well enough, when angry, to the point of terrifying his teammates who even asks him to stop. ** Cryokinesis (limited): Jayce can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him. ** Vitakinesis (limited): Since he is the grandson of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. ** Water Immunity: Jayce can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. *** Heat Resistance: As a grandson of Poseidon, Jayce has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a Cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it. ** Underwater breathing: Jayce can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. * Atmokinesis (limited): Jayce can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Jayce's hurricanes have been shown to be powerful enough to douse the fires on Hyperion's body, leaving the powerful Titan vulnerable to attack. He is even able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. He was also able to use it to knock a giant crocodile off it's footing. * Geokinesis: Jayce can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. * Communication: Jayce has divine authority over his father's subjects. He can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. . ** Zoolingualism (limited to Equestrians and Marine Life): He can understand and talk to marine animals, horses and similar creatures. Category:Male Category:Percy Jackson Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Elementals